Bad plus good equals great
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan works at Emmett Cullen's strip Club, she's in love with the younger brother straight laced Edward. He's her best friend and she loves him but she not going to waste her life waiting for him, so until he see's her as more then a friend she's going to have fun with her job and with boys, lots of boys. Stripperella and Innocentward.


"God dame it Jake I told you not to touch me!" Bella slapped Jacob's hand away from her scantly clad breast.

"Is there a problem here?" Emmett came around the corner to see a pissed off Bella and an annoyed looking man.

"No Emmett," Bella snorted. Jacob was just leaving she glared at him.

"You're such a fucking tease." He growled storming out of the club.

"Now Bella darling are you losing me patron?" Emmett arched his eyebrow at the young lady in front of him.

"No. Jacob was just here to try and get me back, but like I told him he's a bad fuck so there's no way I'm taking that back." She flipped her brunette curls over her shoulder. Emmett roared with laughter.

"You sure know how to put them in their place don't you Bella?"

"I have to; I mean I work for you don't I?"

"Touché my dear touché, you're on in five."

Bella nodded and got ready to enter the stage. She was 22 and had been working at the Rosalium Strip club for Emmett since the day she turned 18. She'd said fuck it to all the plans she'd had and decided college just wasn't for her. Maybe she'd go at some point but right now she made more money in a night then she'd ever make with a degree, and she could have all the sex she wanted and if there was one thing Isabella swan loved it was sex.

Plus she always knew she had a job with Emmett. She'd know him since they where children playing in the sand box, and even though he was four years older than her and in a relationship with Rosalie who the club was named after, he thought women should be in control and do what they wanted, and let's face it he loved naked women and Rosalie indulged him as long as he only looked and didn't touch. Hell he'd even given his sister a job, though he always made sure he was far away from the stage when she went on much to the amusement of Bella and Alice.

Alice's boyfriend was the bartender at the club and they all got along great so everything was perfect in Bella's world. She'd never work for anyone beside Emmett he made sure the girls were taken care of and that none of the guys got out of hand, he made sure they were paid fairly and Jasper was always there to back him up. The girls where all super close to well everyone but Tanya but no one talked about Tanya and Bella was sure she was going to get fired soon.

"Bella you're up." Rose poked her head around the curtain. Bella nodded and walked up onto the stage the music thumping through her system. She looked out over the sea of guys a few girls thrown in there and gave them a coy look. She walked up to the pole and started her dance. She felt the dollars hitting her slick skin as she started to peel back her bra. She noticed something that made her smirk; Edward Cullen was out in the audience. She looked over at Emmett and winked. Then she looked back over at Edward. Emmett followed her line of vision and his eyes went wide. What the hell was his younger brother doing here? The man that swore he'd never step foot into the filth of the establishment Emmett had built. Emmett snorted. This was going to be good his high and mighty barley ever been kissed brother was in a strip club his strip club he couldn't let the chance get away.

He waved Angela over, "What can I do for you Mr. Cullen?" her plumbed lips smiled up at him.

"Angela why don't you go and deliver this drink over to my brother," he pointed to Edward? Angela nodded and left to do as asked.

Bella smirked behind her bra as she shimmered it around finally she tossed it right at Edward and watched the look of panic on his face with glee. She tossed her head back laughing causing her bare breast to jiggle as she grabbed the pull again and twirled around it. Soon the song ended and she slipped her undergarments back on and decided as a last minute to walk through the crowd. She had dollars being shoved into her hands as she went. She walked up behind Edward and leaned over just as he took a sip of his drink.

"Why, Why Edward Cullen in a strip Club have you been a bad boy lately?" she blew hot air on his ear. "Meet me in my dressing room," and with those words she was gone. Edward Cullen may be her best friend, and she maybe in love with him but that didn't mean she wasn't going to fuck with his mind. She knew he didn't approve of her profession but she figured he could go fuck himself and his code of conduct she wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to get his head out of his ass and see what had been right in front of him the whole time. Ok maybe secretly she was waiting but there was no way she was going to be celibate during the wait.

Edward chocked on his drink when he heard the breathy whispered words in his ear. He knew it was a bad idea to come here but no he had to come torture himself like he did every fucking time she danced only this time he actually showed himself inside of hiding in a dark corner. He was so screwed. He glanced over and saw Emmett laughing and Edward could just guess that it was at him. How the hell did he end up in this family? He was an in school to be an architect he was graduating this year and his older brother owned a strip club that his younger sister danced in. Sometimes Edward thought he was adopted. He sighed and stood up well he might as well go see Bella.

Bella was high fived by Alice as she walked past her. "Oh Peter is waiting in your dressing room. Bella nodded and wondered how fast she could get rid of Peter the man was good in bed but god help her he was a bore to talk to.

"Hello, Peter." She smiled opening the door of her dressing room and slipping into a robe.

"Bella," he leered at her, yeah it was time to cut this one lose.

"What can I do for you today Peter?" she was getting impatient she only wanted to see Edward.

Peter leaned down to kiss her and she held up her hand, "Now Pete I'm busy right now so I'm going to turn you down." He stood up and glared.

"You're a tease do you know that?"

"So I've been told." Bella smirked, it really didn't bother her what the guys thought about her. "Really I do have things to do so if you could leave." She pointed to the door.

He didn't look like he wanted to leave he keep looking at the door and back at her. She was impatiently tapping her foot. This was the scene Edward came in on, "I think the lady told you to leave."

"That's no lady." Peter spat.

Edward glared him down, "you will not talk to her like that and if you do so again I'm going for Emmett."

"You know what you go ahead and have her I'm through and I'm never coming back." He stormed out.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Bella called behind him. She turned to Edward and gestured for him to come in. "I've been waiting for you."

"You're such a trouble maker Isabella." He grinned at her as he shut the door.

"Don't I know it?" She giggled.

Edward shook his head his eyes roving to where her silky white robe clung to her body this girl and all her conquest were going to be the death of him.

A/N so this is a very liberated snarky Bella most of the females are strippers work in the strip club or support the girls that work in the strip club. If you don't like the story line or don't approve well frankly I do not want to hear from you. If you do like the story and want more or have any suggestions leave a review. Reviews are how I know people are actually enjoying the story. PS. I have no idea how the world of strippers work so I'm making it up as I go along.


End file.
